The Lonely Super Saiyan
by Super Pank 13
Summary: What if the SSJ transformation was really a legend and not a child's play? What if becoming a SSJ wasn't just about getting physically strong(thanks to physical training,zenkai's & natural talent) and then getting past an emotional barrier but about being calm, detached, purehearted and character refinement?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z... Akira Toriyama does. And so does Fuji T.V.,Toei Animation... etc. But, I own this fiction. So don't dare steal from me without giving me any credits! :D**_

 **Chapter 1 : Introduction**

Using Kaioken times 20 and maintaining it or getting overwhelmed and beaten by Frieza, both do a big number on your body. Goku's body had undergone both. Yet he still managed to summon a spirit bomb and throw it at Frieza.

After having thrown the spirit bomb, which apparently took care of Frieza, Goku felt the same sensation that someone feels after having lost last of their strength. The ground, no matter how hard it is, feels soft. No matter how high you are or how fragile your body currently is, you feel like you would survive any fall like a feather does. The earth becomes your bed and the sky becomes your blanket. But if you are Goku, you can't sleep on your job. Especially when it's saving the whole universe from an evil tyrant such as Frieza.

And specially when Krillin looks into the sky as if Frieza is back... then reminds you of Bulma. You wonder if you have what it takes left to face Bulma.

' _Can't rest, need to find Bulma'._

But when Krillin looks towards the sky again with a more dreadful look on his face and you can sense Frieza, you'll find yourself wide awake with all previous thoughts vaporised.

"Goku!" ... And you foe turned friend is lying on the ground, with a hole in his chest.

"Piccolo!"

And you can't imagine any nightmare to be more real.

"Gohan, Krillin take Piccolo, find Bulma and get out of here."

"No! I'm not letting you fight Frieza alone."

"If you think that your little friends can escape, then you are sadly mistaken!"

"Krillin watchout!"

"Let him go, Frieza!"

"Help me! Goku...Ahhh!"

And then your best friend explodes right on top of you...

 **/* A/N : Criticism and appreciation are both welcomed with open hands... But only if you stay with me!**

 **Please feel free to leave a review if you want to.**

 **In the next chapter : Super Pank, the Super Kai Super Grand Supreme Kai of time of this alternate/parallel universe of Dragon Ball Z reveals what makes this universe different from the 7th Universe that we know so well!**

 ***/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Super Saiyan

The skies were black and lightning was striking everywhere. Goku felt as if the dark beast of vengeance, which was raging inside him, had found a way to physically manifest itself.

Powerless compared to Frieza and struck confused between rage and grief, Goku found himself facing an existential crisis. He didn't wanted to avenge Krillin. He wanted him back. He didn't wanted to hate Frieza. He wanted to pity him. Yet...

Goku wanted to detached himself from the world which suddenly felt so unreal and purposeless.

Frieza pointed his finger toward Gohan.

"Stop! Frieza, wait! There is a another set of dragon balls. But if Piccolo dies, those dragon balls would also turn into stone, just like the way ones over here did. So, let Gohan and Piccolo go" shouted Goku. He then turned to Gohan and whispered " Go son! Now is your chance! Do as I say. You have to find and use the earth's dragon balls. That's our only chance!"

"And what makes you think that I trust you, monkey?"

"Piccolo is the last Namekian alive. If you kill him, then you would have to say goodbye to the dragon balls for sure. And as for Gohan, Piccolo already once gave away his life on earth to save him. Lay a finger on Gohan & I am sure that Piccolo would rather die than let any of your wish come true."

Goku then turned towards Gohan and yelled at the top of his aching lungs "Gohan! Don't waste anymore time! Take Piccolo, find Bulma and get out of here!"

"Fine!" shouted Gohan. He picked Piccolo up and raced at the top speed his body would go. Although it was very hard and exhausting for him to fly few moments ago after having spend nearly all of his energy, Gohan was somehow flying as fast as he normally would do. If it weren't for Goku, Gohan would had gone berserk at Frieza. He had recovered from the shock and terror and was now fuming with rage.

"You think you are a brilliant strategist, monkey? No, you are a dumb fool! I would be waiting for your Kid and that namekian on Earth after I'm do be with you.

I really have to thank you. I thought that Vegeta and your friends had really thwarted my plans of becoming immortal. So, what should I do with you? Should I give you an easy death or play with you for a little while? I promise that I'd grant you your last request."

"King Kai" said Goku in a voice full of desperation. He then closed his eyes.

 _'I'm sorry Vegeta. I couldn't beat Frieza. I'm sorry Krillin, you had to die in vain. I'm sorry Chichi, Gohan, everyone...'_

"No time for a nap, monkey!" shouted Frieza as he backhanded Goku. "Answer me! Should I let you die you a painless death or would you like to suffer for your halfbreed son?"

Goku dropped to the ground biting dust. He opened his eyes but didn't get up. He had a lifeless look in his eyes. Never had he felt so powerless. Never had he felt so devoid. Life started seeming meaningless to him.

' _What do I do now? More importantly, what does the future holds?_

 _Even if I die, I'd still have to keep on living. Enjoying in heaven or suffering in hell. Then when the time is up, get reincarnated and keep doing the same. What's my purpose? To cease to exist? What's the purpose of this world? What's the point in living when all we do is suffer and make others suffer? Maybe Frieza was a Goku in the past. He would now forever be here as Frieza. Maybe I was a Frieza in the past. So what's my purpose in all of this?'_

Goku found himself letting go of everything. Every sound, smell, thought, word, feeling, shape,taste, and memory.

Frieza lifted Goku up and started punching him in the gut. "What happened, monkey? Lost your tongue? If I didn't knew you-"

Frieze felt as if it was him who had lost his tongue. He stopped and was horrified to see that his punching bag had suddenly changed.

Goku felt his vision inverting into the back of his head. He found himself staring at the most beautiful sky that he had ever seen. It was just a blue starry sky with a different, unknown, purer blue colour. Stars with a different white glow. Yet it was the most beautiful thing in or outside the universe that he had ever seen. As his vision went upwards, he heard the sound of the sweetest thing that he had ever heard. If asked to describe, he could only associate the sound to that of a bell, which had a out of the world sound. Maybe because it was made up of something out of the world. But he saw no bell. It was like he was seeing out of a window or a single eye into a sky. Then his vision took a 180 degree turn and faded.

Frieze dropped Goku on the ground and took a few steps back, only to see the later get up and look back at him with blue eyes and hair.

 **/* A/N: The Super Saiyan is born! Review! */**


	3. Super Saiyan Vs Super Tyrant

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or DBGT. Or DBS. Or DB.**

 **I having nothing to do with DBAF or DBM.**

 **I also don't own or have any fans... excluding the one spinning on top of me.**

"So, you play dead in order to change your hair and eye colour, thinking that it would scare me away? I'm impressed. If you were dog, I'd scratch your belly. If you were a cat, I'd give you warm milk until you started to purr. But, since you are just a filthy monkey, I'd let you live just a little longer. So that, you can prepare yourself.

Maybe then, you would entertain me by pulling out an another trick. Maybe, you would use the time so that you have something to say when you see Vegeta and the bald guy I just killed , in hell."

Goku stood silent in deep thought. He felt different. His feelings, his thoughts... His body, his mind... His whole spirit felt changed.

He neither remembered what he was, nor knew what he had become.

It wasn't just a physical or mental, it was something deeper. He felt as if something deep inside him had changed.

He rotated both his feets by a few degrees, locking them firmly on the ground in the process. He then pictures roots shooting out of his legs, deep into the planet. He felt the whole planet sharing it's chi with him. He pictured breathing green ki up his nostrils with every breath he took. And he pictured storing the chi in his hera with every breath he exhaled, down and out.

Frieza, who was getting tired of Goku's self indulgence, shouted at him.

"Why...you worm! You dare to ignore me?!"

He then charged at him. He hit Goku square in the face with a straight punch. But, to his suprise, ended up hurting his own fist. Goku didn't even moved a inch. Shocked, Frieza then threw an another punch. Then a snap kick to Goku's neck. Then a punch to Goku's chest.

Then, he unleashed a whole volley of punches and kicks on Goku. Each with more force than the previous. But all he managed to do, was get send flying back by Goku's blue aura.

Frieza corrected himself, but floated silent for a moment. Then he burst out with rage.

"Stupid Simian! I am Lord Frieza! No one surpasses me! No one even comes close! Etch this into your skull! I am the emperor of the universe! The likes of you only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still... to die!"

And then, Frieza threw one of his strongest energy blasts, at Goku.

-X-

Gohan was carrying Piccolo on his back, searching for Bulma and the ship. _'I can't feel dad's energy... Don't die dad. I'm going to send Bulma and Piccolo back to earth. I would then come back for you!'_

Despite having no strength to back up his determination, the boy wasn't one to give up.

-X-

" Why don't you just... PERISH?!" screamed Frieza, as he threw another of his strongest blasts at Goku.

Goku just brought his palm in front of the blast, and the blast just... dissipated.

"No...No...No... This can't be happening" said Frieza. Goku stood silent. His graze burning on Frieza.

And that's when Frieza had a flashback of what Vegeta had said. _'Super Saiyan'..._ And realisation hit him.

"So... you are the Super Saiyan, aren't you? I guess I failed when I tried to prevent your birth by destroying planet Vegeta. But, this time..." said Frieza as he charged his strongest energy attack on his fingertip. "...I would make sure that I uproot you... and destroy all the seeds... None shall remain!"

Frieza dropped his attack on the planets surface, instead of dropping it at Goku.

"Haha hahaha! Now you are gonna die along with this planet! And so would your son!" said Frieza as he raced towards the space.

"FRIEZA!" roared Goku. Frieza stopped dead on his tracks.

Goku opened his left hand's palm toward Frieza. Then he closed it and pulled it back into a fist.

Frieza found himself crashing hard on the ground.

Goku raised his left hand towards the sky, opening his palm and making it face toward the sky during the process.

All the energy of Frieza's attack flowed out of the surface where Frieza had crashed, taking Frieza along with it into the space in a instant.

Goku felt his eyes close, as he dropped to the ground.

 **/* A/N: I'm sorry about the delay.**

 **My beta reader has gone on a trip and unabled the private messaging feature.**

 **Ans he/she is yet to say something on chapter 2.**

 **I'm not happy with this chapter and was expecting much better than this from myself. But after having rejected many other drafts that I wrote, feeling that I won't be able to write much in the future if I continued with them, I had started feeling vexed.**

 **Special thanks to : Thoughtful Tikal, Smithback and Pokemonallstarfan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ. I don't own DBS and I don't own DB.** _ **Akira Toriyama does. And so does Fuji T.V.,Toei Animation... etc. But, I own this fiction. So don't dare steal anything from me, without giving me any credits! :D**_

Despite having send Frieza on a trip to space, Goku's troubles were far from over. He soon felt his legs go numb and found himself down on his knees. His hands then went limp, as he felt a paralysing and numbing sensation travel from his finger tips to his shoulders. The same sensation then travelled up his knees into his back and soon rose up and travelled through his neck.

Goku felt his eyes close, as he dropped to the ground.

 **Chapter 3 : Land of Emptiness**

His whole body felt paralysed. Soon, every attempt to even lift a finger was accompanied by a terrible shock. Unable to do anything, he stopped resisting for a moment to think. But, no thoughts came to his mind. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by an upward pull, which seemed bend on detaching him from his body.

Few moments later, Goku found himself starring at the starry blue sky, once again. But, this time, it didn't felt like he was looking out of an window. He found himself standing on a land which was beautiful pink like in colour. He took flight to better understand where he was.

Soon, when he looked down from a height high enough, he discovered that he was on a lotus like land, which had two petals. He couldn't see anything below it, as the land seemed to be hovering in darkness. But, above the land was the starry blue sky, so wonderful that he could graze at it all day.

Goku then went to the centre of the lotus like land to have a look. Once he reached there, he felt the presence of an another being on towards the end of other petal like land. He flew towards the direction of the presence, curious about where he was. More ground he covered towards the presence, more calm and peaceful he felt.

Soon, he found a figure sitting cross legged with his eyes closed.

To his suprise, the figure turned out to be just like a mirror reflection of him!

' _He looks just like me...'_ thought Goku _'...but he has red coloured , hadn't my hair turned blue, few moments ago?'_

Goku took a look at his own hair, but found them to be black in colour.

He was just about to address his look alike, when someone touched his shoulder, from behind.

Goku turned around, only to freeze in a fear that he had never felt or known before.

A being with the skin that looked like that of snake, grabbed him by his leg and carried him to the other petal of the land. It then smashed Goku hard on the ground.

"You don't belong here" yelled the being with a ominous voice.

Goku, somehow got up and looked at the being.

Looking at someone who looks just like you, has a evil chi which is much higher than your's and has the shinny skin of a snake can be a very horrifying experience. Specially if you are the Earth's strongest fighter.

"What are you?" Asked a terrified Goku.

"Just a child..." said the being with a evil grin "fully aware of..." while he licked his large fangs " ...the emptiness!" as he suddenly kicked Goku hard, off the lotus.

The later took too much time to recover. He came to his senses only to find himself falling down into the vaccum of darkness. Unable to resist the pull, Goku found himself drowning in the darkness.

 ***few moments later***

Just like some who wakes up from a dream, Goku found himself lying on the ground. And, just like someone who has woken up before his body is supposed to, paralysed with sleep.

"DARN IT!" he yelled, as his eyes and hair changed colour once again. But this time, he was surrounded by an aura coloured yellow.

 **/* A/N: Despite being struggling without his beta reader and Microsoft Office, "Super Pank 13" still presents to you a new chapter!**

 **Didn't like this chapter? Should I write longer chapters?**

 **Please leave a review. I would appreciate it a lot! Having some help doesn't hurts.**

 **Special thanks to everyone reading.**

 **Next chapter : "Dad, what happened to your eyebrows?"**

 **Namekian Elder Guru unlocks Goku's full potential.**

 **Where is Frieza ?**

 **On next time, on The Lonely Supersaiyan. Supersaiyan? Shouldn't it be Super Saiyan?**

 **Darn!**


End file.
